


Tracings

by Cleem123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Joavin, M/M, kevquin, so sweet you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleem123/pseuds/Cleem123
Summary: anon requested "something about them just being romantic and cuddling and fluffy stuff like that?"Basically just Kevin and Joaquin cuddling





	Tracings

Horizontal line

Vertical line

Horizontal line

Moment of stillness

Vertical line

Horizontal line

Pause

Circle

Pause

Two diagonal lines

Pause

Vertical line

Three horizontal lines

Moment of stillness

Two diagonal lines

Vertical line

Pause

Circle

Pause

Curve

            “You’re such a cliché.” Kevin remarked softly. He followed Joaquin’s fingers trace the letters onto the back of his hand. They had been laying in Kevin’s bed for who knows how long. Probably too long. Joaquin should probably leave before Kevin’s dad got home.

            “Yeah, except lying in bed tracing ‘I love you’ on my boyfriend’s hand is actually the last thing people would expect from me. So it’s not a cliché if I do it.” Joaquin chuckled, bringing Kevin’s knuckles up to his mouth and kissing them. Kevin brought his hand away from Joaquin’s mouth and rested it on his neck. He rested his forehead on Joaquin’s, their lips brushing slightly.

            “You should probably leave before my dad shows up.” Kevin whispered, looking down at the other’s lips.

            “Yeah, I should.” Joaquin mumbled before leaning into the kiss. It was slow, but the love and fire were still there, hiding behind soft lips and gentle tongues. Kevin grinned into the kiss, his fingers wrapping into Joaquin’s long soft hair and tugging slightly.

            “Oh.” Joaquin exclaimed.

            “Like that?” Kevin smirked, tugging again. Joaquin bit back a moan.

            “I, uh, need a haircut.” He insisted, leaning into Kevin’s long fingers.

            “Don’t you dare.” Kevin pushed their lips together again, swallowing Joaquin’s response. They continued at a slow pace, fingers roaming and tongues gently colliding. Kevin was unsure how long they kissed for. Probably too long. He was unsure when Joaquin had moved from his mouth to his neck, biting and licking and sucking. What Kevin was sure of was that he would be hiding a hickey tomorrow.

            “Fuck,” Joaquin pulled away, admiring his work. “That’s hot.” Kevin scoffed.

            “No, it’s a headache. My dad isn’t completely oblivious, you do know that right?” He shook his head, sitting up a little so he could look down at Joaquin. He tried to glare, but the serpent’s lips were bruised, and his hair was a mess, and he was far too adorable with that smug grin.

            “You know you love it.”

            “Shut up.” Kevin swatted at him, but Joaquin caught his hand. He started to trace words onto it again.

Two diagonal lines

Vertical line

Pause

Circle

Pause

Curve

Moment of stillness

Two diagonal lines

Horizontal line

Pause

Vertical line

Curve

Diagonal line

Pause

Vertical line

Three horizontal lines

Moment of stillness

Vertical line

Curve

Pause

Vertical line

Three horizontal lines

Pause

Vertical line

Curve

Diagonal line

Pause

Vertical line

Two horizontal lines

Pause

Vertical line

Three horizontal lines

Curve

Pause

Horizontal line

Vertical line

     “You are perfect.” Joaquin repeated what he had just traced as he stopped spelling and brought Kevin’s hand back to his mouth.

     “And you are a sap.” Kevin responded, but he was smiling.

     “Kev, I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I can’t believe it’s real. Can’t believe that someone as perfect as you fell for someone as broken as me.” Joaquin confessed, his eyes drifting to stare at his lap.  Kevin sat down again and used his free hand to lift Joaquin’s chin, making them eye to eye with each other.

     “Hey, hey, you are not broken. I’m not settling or coming done from my throne for you. You are beyond wonderful. You are perfect, and you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you.” Kevin leaned into kiss him again, but the sound of his father’s car entering the driveway stopped him. “Shit.”

     Joaquin jumped up, pulling his shoes on and quickly heading towards the window. “I love you too, Kev. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, he was gone, and Kevin was alone in his room again. He sighed and stood up, heading downstairs to meet his dad at the door.

     “Hey Dad, how was work?” Kevin smiled as his dad entered the house.

     “Fine, stressful. Clifford Blossom is going to be the death of me. You know I never thought I’d say this, but I miss just having to deal with the serpents.” Sheriff Keller chuckled softly. “How was your day kid?”

     “Good. Archie played us a new song at lunch. He’s surprisingly not bad. And Veronica debuted the most fantastic pair of dark red Giuseppe Zanotti heels. Plus, I think that I might be able to convince Betty to wear her hair down for once, I’ve just got to play the ‘Jughead will like it’ card.”

     “Well that’s nice I suppose…” He trailed off. He wasn’t listening to Kevin at all. No, Sheriff Keller was completely focused on his son’s neck.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ Kevin thought, remembering the very visible hickey that Joaquin had left and turning away from his dad to go back to his room. “Yeah, it’s great. Well, I’ve got some homework to finish up, so I’m gonna go.”

     “Hold it right there, young man. What happened to your neck?”

     “My-my neck?” Kevin stopped momentarily, but quickly resumed his climb to his room. “I, uh, fell.”

     “You fell on your neck?” Sheriff Keller asked, amused.

     “Yup, you know, clumsy me.” Kevin walked into his room, quickly shutting the door. He walked to the mirror in his room and stared, wide-eyed, at the dark purple bruise above his left collar bone. “Fuck, Joaquin, what have you done?”

     “Hey Kev?” His dad’s voice carried into his room.

     “Yeah?” Kevin warily shouted back.

     “Just stay safe, okay?” Kevin’s jaw dropped, shocked and momentarily speechless. The silence was quickly broken however. Kevin groaned loudly and threw himself on his bed with a loud thump. He could feel his cheeks redden as his listened to his father chuckling downstairs.

     “I’m gonna kill that boy.” Kevin mumbled to himself, bringing his fingers up to his neck. “I’m going to kiss him, and then I’ll kill him.”


End file.
